


Sunburst

by HinataSnow



Series: Summer of Pekoshira [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy birthday Peko, Nipple Play, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/pseuds/HinataSnow
Summary: Tenko Chabashira is a warm person, and Peko Pekoyama can't help but drink it all in, until she loses herself in it all. No spoilers to any of the Danganronpa games.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Summer of Pekoshira [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Sunburst

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy birthday to Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman! I managed to write out this one-shot to celebrate her. This being me, my method of celebrating involves Girls' Love. Fun fact: This is my first smut piece in two years. It's time for femslash!

It was not often that Peko Pekoyama allowed new people into her life, because she did not want the structure of her day to day reality to be disrupted. Becoming less guarded around her other classmates was simple. Reaching out to others outside her class took more effort, but Peko still made it fit into what she viewed as her ordinary life.

The biggest challenge to this was fitting in Tenko Chabashira into her life, as their bond evolved from being friends, to being close, to becoming much more than that.

Peko did not ever imagine that another person would manage to find their way past her walls, and into her heart. But Tenko managed that feat with her earnest, bright attitude, a sincerity that could only be described in one way.

Warmth.

Tenko nearly always exuded a gentle warmth in all that she did. Even given her infamous disdain of males, that warmth sometimes managed to break through in her interactions with some of her male classmates.

The time that Peko spent with the aikido master was also characterized by that warmth. The days they spent together went from something that Peko accepted, to something she wanted, and it grew, and grew, until it finally consumed her.

* * *

Which is how Peko found herself in the aikido master's room, the two of them watching a movie together while sitting on the bed. But the movie was quickly forgotten when Peko felt Tenko' fingers intertwined with her own fingers.

Then Tenko lay her head on the swordswoman's shoulder. Peko didn't do anything, but she also wasn't focused on the movie anymore either. Which perhaps was for the best, because the movie had reached the credits.

Tenko took the time to turn off the T.V. before she looked up at Peko. "Are you going to be here for long?"

"No, I do not have anywhere to be for the next few hours. Why do you ask?" Peko said, even as she knew exactly why Tenko was asking.

"Because times when we are alone together are so rare! And I want to make the most of it," Tenko said. "But only if you want to spend time with me, of course!"

"I don't believe I ever implied otherwise." Especially not with how Tenko's bright green eyes looked into Peko, keeping her trapped.

Outside the soundproofed walls of Tenko's dorm room, the world continued. Peko's reality existed, waiting for her to return. Yet the room itself seemed to be a space that existed separate from all of that.

Tenko closed the last few inches between them, kissing Peko on the lips. The swordswoman could not help but return the kiss, and her fingers squeezed Tenko's hand.

The two girls continued to make out, until Tenko accidentally bumped her forehead against Peko's glasses. Pulling apart, Tenko exclaimed, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't do anything to break your glasses, right? I keep forgetting to ask you to remove them."

Peko checked her glasses, and saw they were fine. "You do not need to apologize. If anything, it is my fault for never remembering to remove them. Hold on a second." Peko removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

Next, Peko removed her sword bag from her shoulder and rested it against a wall. This room was perhaps the only place where Peko was willing to be more than a few feet away from her sword.

Joining Tenko back on her bed, the swordswoman waited to see what she would do next.

The aikido master placed her hands on the hem of Peko's shirt, before she paused. Peko nodded briefly, and Tenko raised the shirt above Peko's head, before taking it off and tossing it. Tenko's face turned bright red, seeing Peko in only a black bra.

Peko took advantage of this, and stripped the aikido master of her own top. The swordswoman found that it was her turn to stare: her eyes were drawn to Tenko's midriff, towards the aikido master's sculpted abs. Tenko took Peko's hands, and laid them on her abs.

"You can touch as much as you want," Tenko said, even as her face burned bright red. "But only as much as you want, alright?"

Peko couldn't formulate a verbal response, instead focusing on running her fingers on Tenko's abs. They felt warm and smooth, and Peko could feel herself growing flustered at what she was doing. She'd done this before, but the feeling was always like the first time.

Tenko let out little whimpers as Peko caressed her body, and the aikido master could feel her own lust surge. Tenko reached behind Peko to unsnap her bra, and the swordswoman's only reaction was to stop what she was doing to help get it off.

With Peko completely topless, Tenko immediately cupped the swordswoman's pale breasts with her hands. Peko's breathing grew heavy, as the aikido master squeezed her nipples with her nimble fingers. "Is this okay, Peko? Should I go slower? Or… do you want more?"

That was just like Tenko, always checking in to make sure that Peko felt good, that her needs were being fulfilled, when Peko hadn't even known what her needs were until recently. It was a nice feeling, having Tenko fuss over her even at a time like this.

Yet the swordswoman did not believe in being passive. "If I have a problem, I will tell you. And my biggest problem right now is that I can't see you the same way."

With that, Peko briefly got Tenko's hands off of herself, but only long enough to remove the aikido master's bra, tossing it impatiently to the side. Tenko's breasts were large, and her nipples were a cute pink color. Peko couldn't help but grope at her lover's breasts, as Tenko returned to what she had been doing before. Like this, the two girls continued to play with each other's chests, and very soon things began to escalate.

"There's something I've always wanted to try, but I've been nervous to suggest it!" Tenko said, her face flushed. Tenko whispered her idea into Peko's ear.

The swordswoman felt heat go through her entire body as she processed the idea, and decided to go along with it. The two girls took their hands off each other, before pulling each other into a hug.

The result of this was that their breasts pressed up against each other, and Tenko let out a moan at the sensation, while Peko let out a gasp.

"More! I want more… I want to be close to you!" Tenko exclaimed in between aroused panting.

"Then speak with your actions, not your words." On Peko's words, Tenko pulled her in for another kiss, but one filled with desire and affection. Right now, Peko's entire world was one of warmth, from the feeling of Tenko's lips on her own, to the friction of their breasts rubbing against each other.

Tenko was becoming so overcome with lust that her hands wandered downwards, and gripped Peko's rear end, still covered in a skirt. Breaking apart from the kiss, Tenko said, "I think this has been in the way long enough!"

The aikido master practically tore the skirt away from Peko's body, leaving the swordswoman dressed in only her thong. Instead of becoming flustered, the sight seemed to stoke Tenko's lust more.

"If we're talking with our actions, then maybe we'll see what gets the loudest moans from you, Peko!" Tenko pushed aside Peko's thong, and started to rub her finger on Peko's entrance.

"You're surprisingly aggressive now." A small smile crossed Peko's face. "But I plan to give as good as I take."

Peko removed Tenko's skirt, revealing her flower-printed spats. In the back of her mind, the swordswoman found the underwear very adorable, but right now they were an obstacle more than anything else.

She moved the spats down to Tenko's knees, which was enough to give her access to the aikido master's folds. Always one to be direct, Peko experimentally pushed one finger into Tenko, and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure.

It was almost like one of their sparring matches: Tenko responded by putting her thumb on Peko's clit, while still rubbing her folds, and Peko had to bite her own lip to keep from being too loud. If Peko was going to fall apart, she would make Tenko work for it.

Peko added a second finger, and started pumping inside of Tenko faster, and the aikido master was now a mess of lewd moans. Even still, with a smile on her face, Tenko said, "You sound so cute like this, Peko! I can't get enough of hearing this side of you… and I love it as much as I love every part of you!"

Tenko punctuated this by pinching Peko's clit, and the swordswoman couldn't hold it in anymore- she cried out Tenko's name as an orgasm rippled through her body, her gaze never looking away from Tenko as it happened.

And this paid off soon- Tenko didn't have much left in her either, and her orgasm followed a moment later, letting out a series of pleasured gasps. "Ah! Ah! Peko! Peko!"

The two girls took a moment to catch their breath, but they were far from done. They pulled apart from each other, but only to remove their underwear, before Tenko pulled Peko close to her again.

They navigated their legs carefully, trying not to kick each other as they positioned themselves in a scissoring position. Their folds kissed against each other, and just like that Peko could feel her hunger for the girl in front of her return in full force.

Tenko grabbed Peko's hips and started rocking her own, and Peko almost melted from the delicious friction this caused. The swordswoman grabbed Tenko's shoulders to get her own leverage, moving her own hips in rhythm with Tenko.

It was an expression of the warm love between them, but also a competition between them. Tenko caressed Peko's rear end again, before squeezing her cheeks to try and throw Peko off balance.

Peko responded by taking her hands off of Tenko's shoulders, to roughly grope at her breasts instead. Tenko shuddered, but the sparkle in her eyes spoke to how much she enjoyed it.

All the while, they kept grinding their folds together, sending shocks of pleasure up their entire body. If the girls had been feeling warm before, this was like a fire under their skin, but one that they wanted more and more.

"Ha… Ah! Peko, this is amazing!" Tenko cried out. "I feel like… we're like one right now!"

"I don't… plan to go… before you," Peko gasped out. "I want… to give you the pleasure… you give me!"

"Together! Let's come together, then!" Tenko increased the speed of her hip thrusting, pushing aggressively against Peko. The swordswoman matched her pace, and she could feel their clits bump and rub against each other in the process.

This time, their orgasm hit at the same time- Peko and Tenko held each other for balance as their bodies trembled, and when it subsided, they practically collapsed on top of each other, with Peko on top.

They still had more energy, and more desire to explore each other. Peko managed to get on her hands and knees, turning herself around so she was facing Tenko's folds.

Not long after, Peko let out a surprised moan as she felt Tenko's tongue lick her own folds. Yet the swordswoman also had a smile on her face- this was far from over.

* * *

When they finally exhausted each other, the two girls were under the sheets of Tenko's bed, with Tenko cuddled up with Peko, resting her head on Peko's shoulder.

"Peko, I was thinking about trying my hand at making a bento," Tenko said, lazily tracing her finger on Peko's belly. "What would you want in one? And where would you like to go on a picnic?"

Kissing Tenko on the forehead, Peko answered, "For a picnic, I would be satisfied with simple rice balls and perhaps some green tea. As for a place I would like to visit, I do enjoy a good view…"

They continued to talk as they enjoyed each other's intimate presence. Outside this room, Peko would return to her usual life. Yet, this bond they shared also had a place in that daily life.

It just also had times like this, that existed only for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am happy with how this turned out, but I am also reminded of why I don't write smut anymore. XD I hope everyone enjoys this regardless! This won't be the final work in the Summer of Pekoshira series, so keep an eye out for more. Next time, more innocent fluff. See you next time! Please review.


End file.
